Get Stoned
by Gabriel DeMarque
Summary: Series of one shots dealing with the unhinging of Spike's character due to physical and emotional abuse by our beloved Faye.Sexviolencelanguage. COMPLETE! We came unhinged then glued everybody back together.
1. Get Stoned

All Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Let's go home  
And Get Stoned  
We could end up making love instead of misery  
Go home  
And Get Stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me.

--Get Stoned, Hinder

He back handed her across the room, watching her violet hair twist with the motion, animal growl rolling off his lips.

She hit the far wall and spun to meet his cold rage with her own hot fury. "Fuck you Spike! She's dead. Your stupid little tramp of a girlfriend is fucking dead!"

He was there in a moment, reaching back to hit her again. She didn't give him the chance, just swung all her rage into a roundhouse that he could have ducked. He didn't. Her fist caught him in the jaw. Blood and spit exploded as his head lashed to the side.

Faye laughed softly, daring him to do something. Spike glared at her and she rolled her eyes, high heeled foot landing square in his knee. The sickening pop enough to make her smile. Long acid green fingernails laced into his poofy green hair and she jerked his head up to look at two toned russet eyes. "Moron." she hissed slightly, and backhanded him, never letting go of his hair. Holding his head in place. She hit him again. "Do something already!" the screamed command echoed around the empty ship.

Her lips were beside his ear, "She's dead. You killed her." sweet breath against his neck.

He shoved her away as she cackled. "DON'T! I didn't." he sounded so fragile.

Faye stood over him, blue jeans falling blood stained to bare feet. "But you did Spike. You killed me."

Spike's eyes darted up and Julia stood where Faye had only a moment ago. "You killed me. You did it. And I hate you." The tips of her blonde hair were soaked in blood, and a hole gapped in her chest, blood oozing onto the floor.

Faye rolled her eyes and kicked Spike in the face. He was whimpering again. "Pay attention sweetie. I'm about to teach you a real important life lesson." She examined her nails for a moment, waiting to see if he'd pull himself off the floor. He didn't. Pale white toes caught against his ribs, flipping him over. She crouched on his chest, staring down at his face.

"You were beautiful you know?" she said softly, touching the places she'd made him bleed. "Cocky. Believe me," she leaned down to press herself against his body, "I've dreamed about that cock for quite a while." Then her heat was gone, she'd leaned back and hit him. "Now you have to pay attention and I'll tell you a little story."

Once upon a time there was a bad little boy. Who grew up to be a bad bad man. And all this was going pretty well for him. Evil syndicate dude looked pretty damn good on this man. This man was friends with a wolf. A beast who only lusted after the taste of human blood. This wolf helped make this man what he was. Then one day the wolf met an angel as she was walking through the woods. Now this angel took pity on the wolf for his sinful nature and took him under her wing. And they loved each other. But the man also loved this angel. And she him. They started an illicit affair behind the wolfs back. Now, like most, the wolf got very angry when he found out about this. The angel ran away, afraid of the pair. And the man wander lost for many years, and tried to forget the sins he had committed. But he couldn't. Then the angel returned, and in their jealousy the man and wolf killed their angel.

You killed her.

After all this suffering the man decided to end his life, and laid himself at the mercy of the wolf. But then the man fought back, and killed the Wolf. His one time friend. The creature that killed his angel. And as the wolf died he cursed the man. Telling him that without his angel all was lost. And the man believed him.

You believed him.

"Now, I promised a life lesson didn't I?" her voice was sweet demon choirs in his head. Ringing ringing. Driving him insane. "This is the lesson." she whispered, lips red from blood, eyes on fire with hell, mouth moving in words he didn't want to hear. "You killed her Spike. Your lust for revenge killed her. You might as well have pulled the trigger. You killed her and you're going to hell for it."

"In fact

You're already there."

Her fist connect to his face, and he was falling backwards into the darkness.


	2. Dazed and Confused

All standard disclaimers apply.

Been Dazed and Confused for so long its not true  
Wanted a woman never bargained for you  
Lots of people talking few of them know  
Soul of a woman was created Below.

--Dazed and Confused, Led Zeppelin

Spike watched her move. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her. It was just that she looked so much like an angel.

He took another drag of his cigarette as he stood looking down at her body, tangled in the sheets. Warm skin, lush red lips. She spoke to him in her sleep.

"I forgive you,"

"I love you"

Then the light hit her full on and she rolled over, eyes squinching a little tighter. He reached over and pulled the blind on the apartment's bedroom window. His fingers touched her calf, sticking out from under her sheet toga. In his memories it was the fantastic sex that brought him here. It was the promise of intimacy. It was the promise of pain.

Spike backed up, looked at his angel again.

He shook his head as he leaned against his bedroom wall looking at the wench laying naked on his bed and the various tequila bottles that lay around.

Faye stood, naked body glowing slightly in the barely light. She pressed against his body, lips hot on his neck. "Come on baby," she whispered pulling him back towards the bed. "Loose yourself again."

Spike was flat on his back as Faye's fingers played him. A groan escaped his lips and she rose. As she sat astride him, he guided her hips and fitted into her with a moan. Faye tossed her head back and bit into her lip. Taste of blood making the sex just that much sweeter. She rocked back slowing, and Spike growled and flipped them both. Sport fuck.

He listened to her scream with half an ear as he slid into her again and again.

Just fuck away all your problems.

Her golden hair fell across his chest as she lay there, fingers tracing patterns on his stomach. Spike watched her with a small smile. "I love you." he whispered and she looked up at him and smiled. "I'll love you forever."

Faye gasped, body arching, muscles tightening, as she shuddered to a climax under him. "Spike!" she gasped, tumbling back onto the mattress and starting up at him, green eyes staring up at him lust smoldering there even still.

He rolled off her and sat up. Memories rushing back again. "One more go?" Faye said softly, pressing against his back, fingers dancing down his skin, "You fucked your problems away yet?" she whispered. "Are you done with this sport fuck? Are you finished using me?"

"Julia" he whispered her name, touching her sweet skin, kissing her lips. Her name a prayer and benediction. She would save his soul. She smiled up at him as he moved slow inside her. Making love to the only angel he'd ever cared about. He caught her lips with his, and she moaned as he pushed deeper inside her. Blonde hair spilled onto the pillows as she cried his name and healed him.

"Get away from me." he whispered and Faye smirked.

"So you didn't manage to forget her." she said softly. "Fun though." the bed squeaked in protest as she rose out of it. He watched her move dispassionately wondering what the fuck he'd been thinking. "Use 'em and loose 'em eh Spike? Looks good on you. Not good enough to get rid of the alcoholism, but close enough."

"Shut up Faye."

"Oooh. I'm trembling in my underwear. Or would be if I could find them. Stop being such a girl about all this. Meaningless sex is great. You needed a shag. So did I. Too bad you didn't forget your little girlfriend."

Spike stood and started to slap her. Faye just stood there waiting for the blow to fall. "Get out." the man hissed and Faye side.

"You've gone completely sack of hammers. You know that right?"

He watched her fall all over again. Running to her. Reaching for her. And she smiles that sweet smile, blue eyes filled with pain and emptiness. "It's all a dream."

Faye slid out of the room, shoes and her red wrap in her arms. Spike had screamed obscenities as he started to sort through the bottles on the floor, looking for one that wasn't all the way empty. Not finding any he threw himself onto the bed, cold and naked and soul aching. All he could htin about was Her. Not what would have been great sex if he'd been paying attention. Not anything. Just all that golden hair, those big blue eyes, the way she gasped and moaned when they made love.

Spike punched the pillow into a different shape and tried to shut down his brain.

The purple headedvixenstood outside his door, listening to him talk quietly to himself. She shook her head and walked down the hall.

Jet stood in the living room, "He's completely round the twist. You know?" she said softly, leaning against the door, ignoring the way her body was screaming under its blue jeans and white t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her underwear were still floating around in Spike's room somewhere.

"You're not helping any." the older man said softly and listened to the click of her snapping a lighter to life.

Her slim fingers offered him up a cancerstick and he took it without question. "I'm doing my part."

"Fucking him isn' going to help." Jet said, twisting a light bulb in with a single twist.

Faye just smiled wickedly, "Yeah, well, everybody knows that the soul of a woman was created below." and smoked curled around her eyes, gleaming wicked in the new light, lush red lips curled in a devil's smile, and Jet believed her.


	3. Bitch

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

--Bitch, Meredith Brooks

Faye stared out the window. Mars glowed red at the outside of her vision, she could remember pictures from before the gate disaster now. She could remember some things.

Spike threw a punch at the bag in the middle of the hanger. He couldn't remember anything. Everything just fell through his mind. Numb from the heart out.

Her feet shuffled along the cold steel floor, the rivets tearing little holes into the bottoms of soles. Purple hair hung limp around her face, they all looked like death these days. Death and tequila.

Silhouette in the hanger door casts a shadow across his bag, pause, beat, beat, pause. What? Whispered across the empty room. Her lips parted in an answer, then close and she cut across the hanger.

Black and white movie playing in Spike's head as he watches her. Too many late nights. Too many old movies. Her hips swung and her eyes smoldered green in a sea of sepia tones. Her hands shoved him against the wall, nails biting into his sweating abs. "Faye? What are you doing?" her hand slides down his pants stretching the elastic top.

"Shut up Spike." She drops to her knees, his pants sliding down his thighs. Part stark white against the darkness of her hair, hard tousled line. Her mouth wrapped around the sudden hardness that grew against the heat of her palm.

Spike's eyes rolled back. For that second they're suspended in time. Not a memory. Nothing. Her tongue flicks the delicate skin behind his head and his knees go weak. He trembles and presses hard against the wall. "Faye stop." He moans, betraying himself.

Julia scowls in his memory. Hate filling her eyes. Filling his head. "Stop."

Faye leans back licks her lips and pulls him to the ground. "Not this time." She sheds her clothes and he's staring at the body of a porn star. Only it's real. She's astride him and his eyes roll back.

He's trying to keep up. Her body moving. He clutches her hips to slow her frantic rhythm and she shoves his hand away.

"No touching the dancers." She hisses. Hair lashing her face.

She works herself into a frenzy and stops, panting, face distorted in the shadows. But those green eyes burn. "That's what you were missing. That's what you left on this ship. That's the heaven you're never gonna get another taste of. That's what passion is."

She stood and cold air rushed across him. Naked goddess towering above him. Worship me her body whispered. He'd grovel. He'd anything. Just one more taste.

"Faye." His voice reached for her in the shadows and he touched her ankle. Ice practically rolled of her skin.

"No Spike."

Her clothes fitted onto her body again, a jigsaw puzzle of faded color. He watched her, mind wrapping itself around everything.

Julia screamed in the shadows, hatred burning off her body, blood pooling around her again. Spike crawled to the wall and huddled there. "Why?"

"Because you killed me." She said. "You killed me so you can't be happy."

"Why?"

"Give up Spike." Her lips moved, soft pink without their lipstick. "This is hell, and I'm the angel that brought you here."

Faye moved out of the room, sweat clinging to her skin, body screaming with magnificent triumph. Let him stay in hell. She rolled another cigarette and lit it as she leaned against the wall. Cool metal reminding her of her once icy grave. She turned pressing her body against it, fingers drawing patterns in the frost.

His fingers dragged through the blood, writing, writing anything that came to mind. Nothing. He moaned, turning his head. She was dead, gone. Which was it? His angel where did she go? To the grave? To the living room? Tumblers caught in his brain, falling into places they weren't suppose to unlock. Her fingers ran down his body again. He pushed into her, and her body moved with him, their bodies fit together perfectly as she pressed her face against his neck clutching his shoulders as she screamed to a breathtaking climax. Gold and purple and green and blue and red red lips and those long legs. What was it? Where was the right memory? Why wouldn't his body stop throbbing?

Her face pressed against the pillow, darkness engulfing her. Take her away. Take her back home where she belonged. Take her back to the time when she should have died. Because she knew she was dead now.

They were dead.

Something clattered.

Tumblers filled with ice and vodka, their shadows mingled on the floor as they stood at opposite ends of the couch, staring as their bodies sang out for the other. Coffee table filled with the wet rings of condensation. Her back was hot under his fingertips.

"You're real right?" He whispered, kissing her skin. She pressed against him.

"I'm real."

"Good. My dreams were getting pretty crazy." Her laughter danced through the room, angel's chorus and the sharp undertow of hell fire.

Vodka pooled on the floor, ice cubes melting in the heat they were generating. The ceiling fan rocking to their rhythm as she bit his shoulder and gasped. He locked eyes with her and watched her soul in those green eyes.

Angel. She smiled. No, just an angle. Always just an angle.

He knew he couldn't have it any other way, couldn't live without her anymore. They completed each other.

Her breath brushed across his shoulder as she slept quietly next to him. Russet eyes watched her breasts move with ever breath. She gasped as his fingers slid over sensitive skin, waking her in an instant.

He rolled her onto the floor and made the world go round.


End file.
